The Starting of a Legend
by gamezmasterz627
Summary: The story that will be hard to guess whats happening next in it. This story has OC's at start but will go into normal characters soon enough. Rated T for safety. Enjoy and remember, Smileys All Around!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm sorta new so yeah go easy on me (everyone going to think I'm a little kid now =[ just kidding) anyway what i'm getting at with this random story about you have to read but this is the starting level for a collection of stories based on my OC and hopefully you will like them if you don't I understand some people like some types of stories and others like other based stories so yeah enjoy for now =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime I use in this story I just have a image of what I want in the anime and thats what i'm writing kinda...**

**On with the Story**

Chapter 1: Getting Started

The Story begins a long time ago, before the clan wars, there were six mighty lands and all six came together as the Great Ninja Council. When the council was just formed the Rune Village were the Leaders of the council but after all the first leaders of all dead their descendants became the new leaders and the Rune and the Earth didn't get along at all and soon came that the Runekage was under so much pressure that he resigned his post of head of the council and the Firekage became the new leader.

A lot of years later…

The sand was blowing into the face of a man walking through the desert. He sensed someone coming to him, the man kept walking. The person jumped out of the sand and attacked the man. The man quickly swung around and stabbed and person with his sword that he pulled out a while ago. The person soon dropped to the ground yelling in pain.

The person opened his eyes. He saw a small fire and the man beside him. "Where am I" he said. The man quickly replied "You're in a cave that I found about two miles away from and sand village". After getting answered to he tried to sit up "Don't try you will only hurt yourself" The man said "Who are you and why did you save me when I attacked you" the person asked "I don't kill without reason" the man said. The person turned his face up to the cave roof. "So what's your name" the man asked "Richard and yours" the person answered and then asked "I'm nobody" the man said and then got up and walked to his stuff. "You have to have a name" Richard said "That's the thing I don't know it" he said "My parents died before I was able to know" "So you never checked records" Richard said "There was no name on them so I just called myself a nobody, I was a shadow in the world not known by anybody". "Well then call yourself Shadow then" Richard said "Not a bad idea" said the man "All right from here on in I will be known as Shadow" said Shadow. "Now I must leave to get to the village goodbye Richard" "Wait I want to know what village your from" Richard asked "I'm from the Rune Village" Shadow answered "Oh that's not to good as the villages we come from are not allied" Richard said sadly "I'm going to change that" Shadow said seriously "Oh and how are you going to do that your younger than myself your only .. wait what age are you" Richard asked " I'm fourteen and I know that's young but that's the point I'll head back to my village and go to the Ninja Academy and then soon become the Runekage and change this all for everyone's sake" Shadow said "Well I believe in you go and bring peace to our villages I'll be fine go start on your journey home" Richard said smiling at Shadow "OK for our villages goodbye" Shadow said as he ran out with his stuff and headed south to the land of Runes.

Two Weeks later…

"I've finally arrived" Shadow said to himself walking into the village. He headed for the closest shop and asked the woman at the shop if the Ninja Academy try-outs were today. Thankfully they were and he rushed to the try-outs center. When he got there he asked for a pass to the academy and they said you had to pass a test. Shadow asked what he had to do and they said he had to go up against a ninja teacher and beat him. Shadow walked to the fighting pitch and got ready to start.

Chapter 2: Shadow VS Teach

The teacher walked onto the field and said "Welcome to the Try-Outs but sadly you will not make it pass to the academy" "Why not" Shadow asked with a wondering smile "Because you have to fight me and I'm the top fighter in the academy" He said "Oh is that all I thought you were getting serious" Shadow said with a smile on his face "You won't be lathing after I'm done with you" He said "Now let's begin". Shadow prepared himself for the teacher's first attack. The teacher stated making hand signs and he then shouted "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu. The pitch soon fogged over and Shadow couldn't see anything but he could sense everything. The teacher came around him and punched him in the back but Shadow caught the punch and then pushed him back, the teacher disappeared again and soon came around with a punch again, as before he cough it and the teacher went from punch to kick, punch to kick one after the other and Shadow stopped all of them without breaking a sweat. What Shadow didn't know was the teacher was doing this to find out what technique he used and after he found it out he soon was giving Shadow a hard time.

The teacher jumped back and made some hand signs and then yelled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, he moved his hands in front of himself and then blew out fire and it took the shape of a massive ball, Shadow started thinking to himself "Water beats fire so I need to use Water Style Jutsu". Shadow started making hand signs and while he said "Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang Water, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Yang Water, Rat, Boar, Bird", after he had finished saying and made all the hand signs very quickly a massive dragon came shooting (in front of Shadow) out and headed for the fireball which was just about to hit Shadow. The fireball soon disappeared after a long fight, at one point it was going the teacher's way but soon the fire died out. "You're lucky as you have the water element" the teacher said angrily "well it seems I have beat the teach at his own game" Shadow said with a smile, the teacher got angry at this and then started making hand signs without Shadow knowing. The teacher then said "Wood Style: Log Attack (Made up) a massive log came shooting out of the ground and came close to hit Shadow but he jumped back and got cut on the leg. It was only a small cut but it was enough to put him on one knee, the teacher came close and was about to open his but Shadow forced himself up and attacked him with a mini blade he hid, the teacher pulled out a longer sword and they started to attack one another.

Block after block, attack after attack, they were evenly matched. After a while Shadow jumped back and thought to himself how I'm I going to beat him. The teacher was thinking same as he had tried fire and wood styles but they didn't work. Both just stood there watching each other, Shadow now thought that he needed to use his strongest weapon…His Sharingan… (Hope I'm spelling it right) Shadow then saw no other choice in the matter and closed his eyes. The teacher saw this as an opportunity to attack him but Shadow was two steps ahead he had two clones out and both clones started making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" the first clone said and then blew out a massive fireball, the teacher responded and made hand signs and said "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu suddenly a wall formed in front of the teacher and he fought off the fireball, the second clone said "wind Style: Wind Cyclone (made up as well) a massive cyclone of wind headed for the fireball and water wall. The wind hit the fire and strengthened it and broke a hole in the water wall. The fire pushed through and hit the teacher before he could escape. The teacher was there on one knee, puffing as he was out of breath. Shadow's clone smirked and disappeared. The teacher stood up wounded with burn marks and at the other side was Shadow who was just standing there with his eyes close and building up power.(he did this as he had never awoken his Sharingan) The teacher moved forward and pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. It was ten cm for hitting him. He opened his eyes. He caught the kunai with his hand and stared at the teacher with a creepy look on his face. It was a serious and warning type of face. The teacher was a bit creped out by the look and moved back a bit. Shadow vanished. The teacher looked around for him but couldn't see him. Shadow appeared behind him and smirked and said "You didn't look behind you". Before the teacher could turn around Shadow hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

The leader of the academy stood up and clapped and then said "brilliant you had my support the whole time and may I be the first to say welcome the Ninja Academy". Shadow thanked him for his kind words and then asked "So I'm going into what class" thinking that would be good. "Ah you think because you beat the best fighter in the academy you're going to be in the best class?" "Why? I'm I not?" Shadow asked "Sadly everyone starts in the lowest class and rises up as it takes five years to graduate from the academy and ever year is an exam if you pass you becomes a chunine as you start as genine and then you go from chunine to jonine and then you have two years left before you graduate". With that said Shadow understood the way it worked. He went over to the other students that made it through to the academy.

**One think that may had confused some of you will be the water justsu that formed out of no where well Shadow is very skilled in water and lighting justsu and he can use water vapor in the air to make his water justsu**

**So that's two chapters in one hope you liked it it will build up and hopefully get better my OC is going to be around alot and I will explain most of the things in my next chapter see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys back with another chapter and yeah i'm going to talk a bit about the story now. Shadow will at the academy for a bit but there will be a few years of a break from the academy cause i'm going to have something happen but first this chapter which will have two chapters in it k. Thats how i'm rolling...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime or characters. If I did I would Madara good and add other stuff to make it cooler for some no others...**

**Flashback** **"**_Smileys**"**_

**Demon/other high class being "_All_"**

**Techniques "Around"**

**...**

Chapter 3: Starting a new life at the academy

The boat made its stop at a harbor the students walked off. Shadow walked off to the main center and the leader gave a speech.

One hour later…

Shadow walked out of the main place and then heard a boy shouting his name. "Shadow, Shadow". Shadow walked up to him without him knowing and said "Yeah" quietly, the boy half hearing turned around and said "Speak up a bit". Shadow then said at a normal tone "Well forgive me but you're my roommate correct? I told you to be quick about getting out of the place" the boy said sorry and then told him that they were roommates with a girl. (A/N:Don't get the wrong idea) Shadow walked with the boy to the dorm they were staying in and before they walked in Shadow asked "Hey if we're going to be roommates what's your name" "My name is Simon, Simon Say Rune" Simon said Shadow lathed in his head "what a game he is". Shadow opened the door and Simon walked in "SHADOW MY SWEET HEART" a girl screamed and jumped on Simon thinking it was Shadow. "Is this a warm welcome or what Shadow" Simon said with a blush on his face. The girl looked up hoping she had jumped on the right person, she screamed and fell on the ground of the room. She then asked "Who are you and where's Shadow the strongest boy who ever passed the opening test?" .Simon looked around at Shadow and girl also did and there as Shadow standing at the baloney leaning with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. The girl ran out and was about to hug him when he stopped her and said "look I don't know who you are but I here at this academy for a reason and for sake of the Rune Village". The girl's heart was beating so fast as she thought "So cool and calm. He's so relaxed and handsome. She then fainted and near dropped to the floor but she was caught before hitting it and she looked around and it was Shadow. She was in the arms of Shadow and she heard him saying "are you all right" as he was concerned for her. She got up a bit and then pulled him down and he knew what was happening and he pulled her up and hugged her then lifted her into the room and put her down on his bed and walked off after. She then slept.

A while later…

Shadow looked out to the sea and then closed his eyes. He started to think of the day he just had. The thoughts were crushed when he heard a voice from behind. He looked behind him to see three girls, he started to think again and looked back to the sea thinking they were fan girls but as he looked back to the sea he was punched by the tallest one of the three and went flying over the sea he landed on top of the water using chakra control. He looked up at the one who had punched him and thought "She's got one hell of a punch" he stood up as he was leaning down and then spoke out "What's wrong with you? Why did you punch me?" the girls who were with her had started to row out on a boat because they couldn't walk on water yet. The tall girl finely spoke out and said "The reason I punched you was to put you in your place and to stop acting like such a hard kid thinking that your all brilliant and all" Shadow then asked "Do you do this for a living going up to all the strongest guy who did the best and then beat the hell out of him? That's just sad". The tall girl started to laugh and then said "Well the same is going to happen to you so get ready" Shadow asked "Wait a sec how do you know I'm the strongest you weren't there?" The girl took a while to realize what he was asking when she caught on she said "True I wasn't there but my spies were" Shadow looked at the two girls and then remembered them back at the entry exams.

Flashback

_After the fight between the teacher and Shadow. "That one he's the strongest of all the fights I've seen" said one of the twins. The other one said "Ino will be looking forward to fight this one" _(sorry guys couldn't think of any other name so stick with me by the way she's not Ino) _"Hey sis I want to talk to this one he's good" the one on the left said before letting up and walked to him. The one that was left just sitting there said out loud to herself "Ino's going to thrash this guy and I hope she can take it because the way things are looking she's going try to get close to him". The that had left was now getting ready to approach Shadow she tapped his shoulder and he turned around and gave a wondering look to her. She started to blush at him as he was tiered and looked cute when he was. He was getting bored as she was not talking so he said "Hey if you're going to say something say it now" with an annoyed look on his face she just fainted after that and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away._

Flashback End

So that's who told you those girls did. The tall one said "All right this is how it's going to go you're going to tell me your name then I'll tell you mine and then I tell you the risks of the fight". Shadow started to think it through "Right she uses her chakra to power her punches and has strong chakra control skills it could get bad". Shadow spoke up and said "All right I'm Shadow Void of the Void clan" (A/N:Made up clan and this clan has a lot of power) "All right then I'm Ino Harrino of the Harrino clan" Ino said (A/N:OK guys don't turn on me just because the Harrino clan is in the Rune village they will soon go to the leaf just give me some time I have it all in my head) Shadow said "So what are the risks?" Ino said "Right if you win then you can tell all about me attacking you and all and get me expelled from here but if I win you stay in your place and not come out of there and you're not to tell anyone about us deal?" Shadow trying not to laugh said a quick deal and so it was about to begin.

Chapter 4: Void VS Harrino

At the dorm

The girl started to open her eyes. "So your awake took you long enough" Simon said. She looked up at Simon and asked "Who put me here? And where am I?" Simon started laughing and then said "If you really want to know then it was Shadow and he put you in our room on his bed" The girl got up and saw that he was telling the truth and went red knowing she slept on his bed. Simon saw this and said "Hey he only did that because it was the closest to him ok". She knew that it was too good to be true and got up and asked Simon for his name and Simon said "It's meant to be you give your name then I give you mine". The girl said "It's Blair, Blair Harrino and you?" Simon said "Simon Rune of the Rune clan the one that own the village." "So are you in the main family of your clan?" "Yeah, my uncle is a teacher here and he also was the one to be beat by Shadow." "So he's the one who was tough, they say he's the strongest among the teachers" "Yeah so I wonder where Shadow is he's been out since you blacked out." "We should look" "Yeah lets head" "Right". They both headed out to find Shadow and they went up to the cliff side to see Shadow and the trio there on the water. "What is going on here?" Simon asked "I only know two things one it's a battle, two my sister is the one on the water" "Wow Shadow can already walk on water" "Looks that way" "Let's get a boat" "Right". They both headed down to the harbor and got a rowing boat and went over to Shadow. "It took you a while but I'm alright" Shadow said "So you know you're fighting my sister right?" "What!" "Blair what are you doing by him get over to us" Ino said "Sorry sis I'm staying by my Shade" "Shade!" Shadow said "Yeah and you're all mine" Blair said "Hey you little squirt he's mine after he's gotten beat up I'm taking him to the doctor and he will give his heart and I will do the same" Ino's Spy girl said "No way he's mine and he's too strong to be beat" Blair said "At least she thinks you can win Shadow" Simon said while lathing his ass off in the boat. "At least? I'm quiet scared right now" Shadow said scared half to death. Ino was getting bored so she didn't say a word and vanished and reappeared behind Shadow at incredible speed, Shadow waiting for this to happen caught her fist in his hand and stopped it dead cold. "How did you do that?" Ino asked him surprised he caught the punch. "Easy" Shadow said "I guess you didn't see the first match then he was able to catch my Uncle John's punch Ino" "How did you do that not even I could and I'm the best in my year?" "You could say I pick the right guys sis" Blair said "Shut up he will never be yours in a million years" The spy said "Oh yeah now I remember that voice it's you cousin Ruby" "Oh no he found me out and she pulled off a mask. (Yes the spies were wearing masks and it was the one who fainted when talking to Shadow) "Alright then I'm sure that your cousin Megan right?" He said and pointing at the girl who was still masked, "You idiot all you had to do was keep your mouth shut is it that hard sister" and as she said that she pulled off her mask to show a face that looked the same as her sisters. "This is something it's a fight slash family reunion" Shadow said "It's no reunion anymore and with that said she punched him with her loose hand. Shadow was sent flying until he hit a tree and made it break in half. He was just lying there and Ino said "It's over and turned to the sisters on the boat. She was stopped dead cold in her tracks when she heard him get up from the ground. "How" Ino asked eyes widened by this and she turned around to see him standing up walking to the water. "He's not a quitter that what makes him a winner" A random voice said "Who's there" Ino demanded. A man jumped out of a tree and landed beside Simon and Blair's boat. "Only you're most favorite teacher" the man said "Uncle John" Simon said confused "Yes it's me your favorite uncle" John said with a smile "How and where does he get that much energy" Megan asked tiredly. "So why are you here uncle" Simon asked "Simple I'm here to see if the boy Void is really that good" John said "But you got beat isn't that enough? Simon questioned "Nope he just got lucky" "Or he really beat you because he's better than you" Blair asked "Wrong little sis John sensei is stronger than me still so does that change anything" "It doesn't" Shadow said before vanishing. He reappeared behind her and kicked her and vanished again then reappeared and punched her just after the kick and kept going until she dropped under the sea. He reappeared and was tiered. She pushed herself to the surface and got up. She then looked over at Ruby and Mean and nodded to them and they nodded back and then she ran up to Shadow and punched him. Of course he saw this and ran forward and grabbed a kunai and was just about to bock and was suddenly stopped and she punched him he flew back a few meters and said "What happened my body didn't respond" he asked "You didn't see it did you" Ino said "See what as he looked around and saw a shadow connecting him to Megan "dam it Shadow control or something like that yeah" he asked "Yeah" Megan and giggled "So I'm going to end this now" Ino said determined to win. She brought her hands up to her chest and then started making hand signs, when she made the last hand sign she shouted out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu". The water started bubbling and then a massive dragon shot out of the water and headed for Shadow. Shadow thought to himself "If that hits me I'm done for this match". Seeing no way out of being hit he gave in. But just as the dragon was about to hit him he felt a chakra string attach to him, he felt chakra being put into him. He looked to his left and saw Simon with Blair on the boat but they didn't do it then he looked to his right to see a woman with a chakra attached to her finger, she shouted "Move!" and he felt his arms and legs were free so he jumped back just missing the dragon which was so close to hitting him. After he got up from the jump he looked at the woman who had saved his life and she was smiling at him, Shadow asked "Why did you help me" the woman replied "I don't won't your sensei to use my students as his own" Shadow looked over at John who was now walking to him, he stopped a meter away from him and said "Sorry about this but there's no way anyone could have beat me when I'm on top form I put out sixteen out of seventeen kids like you but you were the only one to beat me and now you're losing against a girl who I beat all the time it's luck pure luck unless you beat her and she has to do her best ok". Shadow smirked like the way he did against John and John knew what that meant Shadow was going to get serious. John smiled and then said "I know what your going do" Shadow then stood up full and then made two clones and they went out to attack Ino while the real just stood there with his eyes closed. The clones and Ino fought for a while and then they disbursed and Ino looked at the real one and started to run forward to attack. Shadow pulled out a kunai and threw it at her still with his eyes close and then she was about to hit him when he opened his eyes and caught the punch she looked into his eyes they were red on the outside and had one black circle in the middle and three comas around the circle. She knew what it was and jumped back and woman asked "Why did she jump back for she could of finished the fight" John said "No she couldn't as Shadow would of just blocked it of course your asking how because he activated his sharingan" "Sharingan yes that's the powerful eye that that clan have who are they again" "The Uchiha and the Void clans both possess the sharingan but the twist is the Uchiha have more members but the Void have two more stages on their sharingan which makes them stronger" "So this kid is stronger then you thought yes" "sadly yes Ino's done for this match". Shadow closed his eyes once more and when he opened them again they had changed shape and Ino said "How did that happen your eyes was just in third stage now there in some other shape" hearing that John ran over to see as did the woman they both looked at him. John said "This is the power of the mangekyo sharingan one of the most powerful sharingan among them all". Shadow looked up at Ino and then disappeared and reappeared in the sky and closed one of his eyes and shouted "Amaterasu" as he said that a black flame started to appear in front of Ino. The flame made its way near Ino and Ino started to move back and she then started making hand signs. Ino kept moving back until she was on land and then she yelled "Fire Style: Burning Ash" a black ash was formed and headed for Shadow and made it around him and she then smirked and bit the ash. A fire was formed and headed up the ash in a rage. Shadow's body was in the ash and was hit with the flame. Shadow fell into the water and sank. "NO MY SHADE" Blair yelled and was about to dive to into the water but was stopped by Simon. "What are you doing Shade is sinking" Blair said concerned for Shadow's life "Don't just wait you'll see" Simon said calmly. They all waited. Under the sea Shadow was thinking to himself giving up all hope of living "Well this is it all hope gone sinking to the bottom and dying there. Well I promised Richard to change things but I failed so I'm sorry Richard" "**_You're giving up how normal for _****_a _**_**human**_" a voice said in his head "What was that, who are you" Shadow questioned "_**I'm the demon inside of you the one can give power to those **__**in need of it**_" the so called demon said "How are you in my head" Shadow questioned again "_**Shut up human now here is the thing I give **__**you power to defeat you're enemy and you become a host to me**_" the demon said "What do you mean ho-"**_I live in your body_**" the demon interfered "Is that safe" he asked "_**one hundred percent ha ha ha**_" "I don't like where this is heading" "_**I live in your body and I watch everything **__**you do and finally I also can take over your body at times**_" "Fine I'll do it for this time only" "_**You just can't get rid of me when **__**I'm there I don't go until you die**_". "Alright fine just to save my ass" "_**Oh and you can unlock the eternal mangekyo sharingan in the **__**process**_" "Right let's do it". Ino, John, Simon, Blair, Ruby, Megan were all standing there for five minutes now and Ino said "It's over I'm going to the nurse". But then there was a massive burst of water and Shadow stood on the water and said "It's not over yet" "Simon noticed some dark thing behind Shadow and asked "What's that dark stuff behind you Shadow" "_**My new power a power that will help me anywhere I go**_" the demon said through Shadow smirking. John remembered something

Flashback

_"Alright John I know you're going to be the Void kids sensei so one thing you should know is there are demons inside every Void member and when they are near death this demon will give power to those who take it but there's a price you have let the demon live in your body and as a result a lot of Void ninja died because of these demons so don't let the boy get near death you understand" "Yes I do Lord Runekage"_

Flashback End

John stood there and trembled. The woman looked at John and asked "What's wrong" John said "We may not make it out alive this fight could cost us our lives and everyone's on the island". The woman looked at him as if he had grow a second head and then asked "How" "Simple you know how Lord Runekage said that the kid was dangerous when near death" "Yeah" "Well that's the demon he talked about we may die here" with that said the woman stiffened and said "John we need to get out of here" "No Lucy we have to contain him" "But how" "I don't know". They stood there watching Shadow and his dark personality. "What's up with you can't you not give up" Ino asked "_**Not until your dead**_". Everyone stood in shock at what he said and then Shadow started laughing evilly and then he said "**_Yes I'll will kill her and then all of you so run while you can because after _****_I'm done with the weak girl your all next_**". Shadow's body turned into a dark black shadow color and his sharingan pupils went from red to a glowing white and the background of his eye stayed black but it was even deeper black from before. He looked pure evil and then he moved his hands and the shadow moved and attacked Ino. Ino punched it head on and the shadow opened enough for her fist to go in and it closed tight so she couldn't get it out. She did her best to get it out but it wouldn't move and then she screamed as the shadow crushed her hand. The shadow released her hand and it was broken she couldn't move her arm for some reason. "_**Oh that's right I forgot to tell you about the shadow**_" The demon said through Shadow "_**It takes your chakra as long as it's **__**connected to you and that's why you can't move your arm it's been **__**drained dry**_". Ino looked at her arm and then looked at Shadow and said "You know I thought you were a noble opponent so well done Shadow" hoping he would spare her life. Shadow put his head in his hands and screamed in pain as the demon was being shoved out of his head. This went on for a while until he stood up and said "_**Well you're going to die **__**any way you can't get out of it**_" "Shadow I fought with honor and pride but you fought with spirit and hope" Ino said in a caring way and she meant it, once again Shadow held his head and screamed but Ino knew it wouldn't be enough to save her and his life. She thought of only one thing and then she ran and stopped in front of Shadow and put her arm around him and tried the same with the other and was just able to and hugged him he put his head down on her shoulder and cried as he was in pain and then he stopped once again and smirked still hugging her and she knew this and punched harder than he had ever and she felt blood start to come down her arm and then a lot more did and soon enough Shadow fell to the ground out cold. "Sis did you do it" Blair asked scared. Ino looked up to the stars and started to cry, everyone looked at her and she fell on her knees still crying, "What are you crying about Ino" Simon said "She's crying because of what she did Simon" John said sadly. John walked over to Shadow's body and put his hand on his neck and felt no beat of the heart. "He's dead I'm sorry Ino" John said and got up and walking away. Simon and Blair both widen eyed and scared. Simon started to laugh and said "He had a dream and that dream he had was a big one and he all said when a girl came up to him about his dream it was some dream I tell you" "What was his dream" Blair asked "His dream was-"No need because that dream will come true" a voice said and they all looked where it was coming from and all scared to see Shadow's eyes opening "Shadow how did you return from the dead it's impossible" John scared half to death seeing him alive. "I don't know how but I just felt power raging inside me keeping alive and that's all I know" Shadow said "Thank goodness your alive" Ino said and pulled him up to her and hugged him for a while. Ino wouldn't let Shadow go so everyone left expect Blair and she started to lift him with one arm and Blair helped and Ino and Blair took Shadow to the nurse.

**...**

**Guys i forgot last chapter review tell me your ideas so I can change it a bit and any questions ask away.**

**All right i nearly just killed off my OC already. Wow I need to be nicer to my characters don't I. So what i'm planing is to Shadow stronger cause hes knocked out he can't do anything until he reawakens but thats the thing hes not waking till the exams come around. The demon is going to become a big part of this story, but I wouldn't tell you as it would ruin the things I have in store for you readers. So wait for my next chapter. Smileys all around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people back again and doing these chapters fast but it's not really fighting this time it's more normal chatting and friendly stuff with Shadow, Ino, Simon, Blair and two other people (music that you think works well with that here). So enjoy if you can.**

**Demon talk ****_"Smileys"_**

**Flashback** _"All"_

**Techniques "Around"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any anime used in this fanfic.**

Chapter 5: What The Hell Happened!

Time Skip: Four weeks

In side Shadow's head..._**"Come on fight me with some strength"**_a demon voice called out "Right" said a sweaty and weak Shadow. He had been training with the demon that had moved into his head for the past four weeks. The demon had said that he didn't want a weak host so he was training him. Full out fighting was involved for five/six hours straight no breaks. At the start the demon had told Shadow that his name was Darkness and then got out two swords and gave one to Shadow who looked confused at the dragon looking demon who stood about 6.1 foot tall and had two great wings spread out making him look so much greater then anything you could have ever seen.

Darkness said the swords were called Zanpakuto and were the most powerful swords there are as they have spirits in them and if you call their name they will transform into the blade that they really are. This all stunned Shadow as he thought they were just swords. Darkness told him that he would be trained to use one and thats why he wouldn't be returning to the realm of the living yet.

So the fighting finally stopped as Shadow fell to the ground to weak to continue. He dosed off leaving Darkness to himself._** "He is strong but not enough to wield his chosen Zanpakuto the Hollow Reaper"**_Darkness said out loud and a spirit energy formed beside Darkness and took the shape of Shadow only his skin and clothing were fully white and had deep blood red eyes and the background of his eye was black. He looked nearly the same as Shadow only difference was the colour of skin and clothing. **_"He is no where near ready to wield my blade"_**the copy of Shadow stated looking down at Shadow who was sleeping _**"Your right but we need to take our time for now he still quite young"**_Darkness said to the copy. The copy just kept looking at Shadow thinking about the boy. The copy turned and began to walk away but stopped and said _**" You have ten years and then I will regenerate him as this dimension is just the start of his life"** _after he said that he disappeared leaving Darkness lost in thought.

In the living realm...

Shadow had woken to a bear hug by Ino who had stayed most of the nights of the four weeks and got out of class to see him and to help the nurse as best she could with Shadow.

Shadow was released for the hug and he got off the bed to Ino and the nurses amazement he noticed he was wearing his black ninja pants and his top half was pitched up with bandages. He also noticed his muscles were bigger so the training he did inside himself also counted out of himself.

Ino noticed that he was looking at himself and said "Your top half took the most damage and had cuts and bruises all over not to mention the massive hole I put through your chest and your heart" Shadow looked shocked "Darkness failed to tell me that" he thought out loud and Ino wondered who this Darkness person was. Her thoughts were destroyed when Shadow left the nurses room and went off, Ino quickly caught up to him and said "Your not allowed out until your fully healed" Shadow just kept walking and then started running, Ino stood there confused thinking "Whats he after" and then started to run after Shadow knowing that was the fastest way of finding out.

In minutes she found herself in the canteen sitting beside Shadow who was downing loads of food and half listening to how Simon and Blair got together "Wait what" Shadow said spiting out all of the food in his mouth. Ino just sighed and knew this would get confusing. "So let me get this straight you and Blair get together in four of knowing each over" Shadow said as normal as he could but wasn't doing to well. Simon and Blair nodded and smiled at each other Shadow on the other hand was thinking out loud "Great now when were in a mission and we stop in a hotel all I'll hear is a make out session during the night, no wait even worse if we have to sleep outside" Shadow was of course just doing this for the fun of it and started fake crying and kept saying how he will never sleep again on missions. Blair was being at the moment trying to break free from Simon's hold on her as she was about to kill Shadow and Simon knew it was just to annoy Blair. It went like that until Shadow sensed a two powerful spirit energy's close by, he looked around to see a boy that looked exactly like him in looks but had black hair instead of silver and dressed in a red jacket and black ninja pants he also had standard black ninja sandals and another that had his hair neatly arranged with a large portion flushed back layers where the sloping changes direction. He also wore a yellow jacket with white striped on it and black ninja pants and the same ninja sandals as the other boy. They both took seats at the table that Shadow and his friends were at and the one that looked like Shadow sat beside him while the other sat opposite the boy. They smiled at him and began eating and the one beside him spoke up first "Your Shadow Void right?" he asked Shadow nodded "I'm Madara Uchiha in the same year as you and thats Bastion Misawa other there we were wondering if you could tell us a few tips on fighting since you beat Ino Harrino the best student of the academy" he asked hopeful for tips Shadow just looked at Ino who had a look saying "why I didn't tell you" and he turned back saying "training hard, fight harder" and went back to eating "the whole table just laughed at Shadow's answer making people in the canteen look at them confused to whats going on. Their laughter died down and they went back to normal chat and did that until they were all finished and went out and did whatever they wanted to do cause the school day was done.

Late at night...

Shadow sat at a cliff side that over looked the sea and looked peaceful he sensed a spirit energy close and knew it was "Here it hit me again" he said playfully and spirit energy just stood there and he could tell she didn't like the joke "Ok then" he said and then patted the ground beside telling her to sit beside him. "Hey do you ever feel that some people would make a great couple?" Ino asked "no but I think I know what your getting at" Shadow said bluntly she looked down thinking that his blunt voice meant no for her "So I guess I should go" she said. Before she could get up she was pulled into a deep hug and she felt that he was lonely just like she was. "How come everyone has to leave me" Shadow sadly said Ino looked up at him and saw tears form in his eyes "I never knew what it was like to have a family other than my uncle that I only knew for two months and then he was killed and soon enough I find someone to care for me and I turn them away straight away when their going to ask me to be with them" he looked terrible now letting everything get to him and he lost focus on himself and burst into tears. Ino looked at him sadly after just hearing that she was sorry for him and she hugged him tightly he hugged her back not letting go of her and just kept crying.

Minute later Ino had calmed him down and released him from the hug he looked into her eyes and she looked into his, Ino could see such hope in his eyes and just got lost in them that she didn't know until he kissed her and thanked her for staying with him she smiled and took his hand and put it around her shoulder and lay up against him and felt how warm he was. She quickly was losing to sleep and fell a sleep against him. Shadow noticed this and decided not to wake her but to let her rest and soon enough he lost to sleep to and was sent not to the land of happy dreams but to Darkness for the next bit of training.

**...**

**Well that** **was chapter 5 and hopefully you enjoyed it. So I have added Madara from Naruto and Bastion from Yu-Gi-Oh GX and there will be more were just starting. Now if your wondering "dimension the hell with that crazy stuff" then your answer is here the dimension part is simple Shadow will start in a Yu-Gi-Oh type world with some added things like the villages (they will be in most of the dimensions) characters and weapons and techniques. As we know the random copy of Shadow is regenerating him and dimension jumping him somewhere else to a new world and that will be the next story and thats how my story saga will work you like it and want a world setting or maybe a character to join Shadow tell me by reviewing or messaging me k. The main powers of Shadow will be his Zanpakuto Hollow Reaper which will not really be used to kill hollows may I just say. So trust me guys/gals I will put everything together I put alot of thought into this before beginning this so I know where I want it to end so you readers can help with the middle. Remember review and most of all Smileys All Around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again for the fourth time singing while typing is how I roll...**

**Hello people once again to "The Starting of a Legend" the story based of time, space, and reality. K serious now welcome back I know this id the second time in a chapter but you know I just do this stuff to waste my life for you people cause I want to. Aren't I nice.(Everybody says no or just leaves) Alright now that I've got rid of all my readers lets get to it.**

**Flashback **_"Smileys"_

**Demon/Power spirit _"All"_**

**Techniques "Around"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Bleach,Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any shape or form.**

**Let us continue...**

**xxx**

Inside Shadow...

Shadow was standing strong against Darkness. He was getting used to his training and was getting better with swords as his goal was to wield the Hollow Reaper. Darkness said that he only had ten years to train until he would go off on his adventure.

Darkness had started training him in the five elements and he had already learned lighting, fire, water quite well the other two weren't his best. Darkness said that wind was needed for the Zanpakuto techniques he was going to teach Shadow so they started working on his wing infinity. The strange thing was Shadow didn't know he had all five elements, Darkness just said that the elements he would need to most were lighting, wind, and fire as they works with his sword.

Time Skip: Four months...

It had been four mouths of school and training for Shadow but finally he could test them. The exams for students to rank up in the academy had come around and students were allowed to try for whatever rank they wanted. When Shadow saw this he waited for everyone to back away from the stands where they were signing up for C ranked exams, B ranked exams, and even A ranked exams all of them leading to the type of ninja that they will be know for. As soon as the crowd had left Shadow, Madara, Bastion, and Ino went up to sign.

"So what one are you going for Shadow?" Bastion asked

"A ranked of course" Shadow said bluntly thinking that there should have been a S ranked exam

Ino and Madara laughed at his bluntness and also signed for A ranked exams.

"Wait it says here that you have to have a team of four people to take part" Madara stated looking over the sheet and rules.

"Well were a team right?" Ino asked the three boys around her knowing to well that Shadow would huff and say that he would rather work alone but accept and the over two just stayed with Shadow all the time. The three of them worked well with Shadow as commander and the other two doing what he said to take down any opponent.

Shadow huffed but nodded and the two boys also nodded after Shadow.

"so if were a team don't we need to know everything about our allies?" Ino questioned

"Yes it's mathematically better to find out battle plans and techniques and every single attack and defense pattern" Bastion said in his smart ass way.

Ino just looked at him questioning herself if he was some type of robot. Shadow just started walking away and saying "If thats all you three can do all that and i'll train to prepare myself" and soon was out of site.

Time Skip:Few days

Ino and her team consisting of Bastion and Madara and Shadow who wasn't there at the time were in a exam room with all the other students who were taking the A ranked exams. Most looked nervous and worried and thinking about the exam but their thoughts were all broken when to door basically flew off and there standing in all his glory was Shadow with a black and red jacket and white long sleeved top with black ninja pants and standard black ninja sandals. He looked over the large number of people as they all did the same and he just smirked and took a seat beside his new teammates.

All he thought was 'Let the games begin'

**xxx**

**So that was chapter four or something like that cause i'm lost with counting. I think i do two chapters per chapter and i just noticed that it doesn't make sense in anyway at all. so sorry for not being able to upload any new chapters in a while but i'm thinking about a new story cause i read some stories and loved the pairings if you don't know i'm not all about harems. Everyone has just left the story and went to report this idiot for not liking harems. It not that i don't like them, it's just that in some stories they make it confusing as they put a character to love someone but straight after they go for someone else. I like life simple and not confusing the there are people out there that can write a brilliant harem story so for those people who would like me to read there story and have my view on it please tell the name cause the point i'm trying to get across is that I LOVE READING!  
**

**So anyway i will be continuing this story but there will be a new story coming out about bleach and only bleach in that story but of course i will be using a OC for a main character. Anyway review and give some ideas about the story and how i change the story and i'm thinking of doing whatever you guys want me to write about in a story so give me ideas and i will start as soon as possible. Thanks and remember to smile! seriously it helps just trust me on it.**


End file.
